


Daisuga and Their Crows

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Volleyball Dads [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Daisuga raises little crows, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Daichi and Suga love their crow kids, but sometimes (read: almost always) they're a handful.





	Daisuga and Their Crows

Daichi scans the kitchen, searching for that one box of cereal he knows Narita likes-

“Daichi-san!” Tanaka leaps at Daichi, who’s taken by surprise and fumbles to catch the toddler from falling. “Tanaka, no running!”

Noya runs towards Daichi that very second, jumping up. “Kiyoko is having her hair done by Suga!”

“Great,” Daichi sighs while Tanaka wiggles. “I want to do her hair! Will she let me?”

“Maybe Asahi will let you play with his if you ask nicely.” Daichi sets them down. Noya grabs Tanaka’s hand and pulls him to the noisy living room.

Narita pokes his head from around the kitchen table, smiling sweetly and waiting patiently for his snack.

Daichi chuckles and picks up Narita, resting him on his hip. “Narita, you’re a good finder. Want to help me look?”

Narita nods and points to the next cabinet. “I think it’s there!” Daichi opens it and finds the Cheerios on the second shelf. “Good job, kiddo.”

In the living room, Suga finishes braiding Kiyoko’s hair, adding a butterfly clip.

“There we go,” Suga smiles, lifting her off his lap. Kiyoko mutters a soft “thank you” and walks to Yachi.

“Ah, Kiyoko-san, you look so pretty!” she awes, holding a volleyball plush to her chest. The dark-haired girl sits beside Yachi and the two begin playing with toy cars.

“Bakayama!” Hinata huffs and sticks his tongue out at Kageyama, who keeps a tight grip on a vibrantly colored volleyball.

“Hinata!” Suga gasps. “Where did you learn that?” He marches over to the bickering pair and puts on his best dad face. “What’s going on?”

“Kageyama won’t share with me!” Hinata whines, pointing at the scowling boy. “I had it first and you only drop it!”

“Kageyama, that’s not polite,” Suga says as Hinata huffs again. “You two can share the volleyball, it’s more fun than playing by yourself. And Hinata, we don’t curse. You’re both going in time-out.”

Tsukishima from the opposite corner snickers at the two, unnoticed by Suga who lifts up the two whining boys. He heads to the kitchen and puts them on the tiny stools in different corners. “Daichi will watch you and say when you two can return to the living room.”

Daichi turns his head. “Hinata, Kageyama, were you two fighting again?”

“Yes,” their dejected voices reply from their time-out spots.

Daichi sighs as Narita finishes eating his dry cereal. “May I go play?” He nods and helps Narita down from his seat. He walks to the living room and rejoins Ennoshita and Kinoshita in their “movie.” Yamaguchi hugs one of the dinosaur toys he’s using while playing with Tsukishima and pads over to Suga.

“Yamaguchi, what’s wrong?” Suga asks when he sees the young boy’s sad face. “I want to play with them,” he says, pointing at the three “filming,” “But I want to play with Tsukki!”

Suga chuckles and bends down, petting Yamaguchi’s head. “You can ask Tsukishima to go over with you. Maybe they’ll make a film about dinosaurs.”

Yamaguchi brightens and thanks Suga as he returns to Tsukishima. The blond waits a moment after Yamaguchi asks him and heads over to the three with the now smiling freckled boy.

“Suga-san!” Tanaka calls. “We tangled Asahi’s hair!”

“Oh dear.” Suga rushes over to a sniffling Asahi and jumping Noya. “It’s okay, Asahi! Your hair looks like it’s in a bun!”

Suga sits down and gently lifts Asahi into his lap. “It’s okay, we’ll untangle your hair.” Asahi rubs his eyes. “I don’t want my hair cut off!”

“You won’t!” Suga promises. “I’m great with hair, let me work my magic.”

“Are you a wizard?!” Noya exclaims, eyes lighting up. “You can teach us cool tricks!”

“Sure, we’ll go with that,” Suga replies. He soothingly runs his fingers through Asahi’s hair. “This may be a tad painful but it’ll be okay in the end.” Asahi sniffles again. “Okay.”

Back in the kitchen, Daichi raises his wrist, checking his watch. He pinches the bridge of his nose, hoping his next action won’t be a mistake. “Hinata, Kageyama,” he calls and the two toddlers lift their heads up curiously. “You two can go play together, nicely.”

Hinata leaps up and races to the living room. “Not so fast!” Kageyama cries out, running to catch his bright-haired friend. “Slow down!” Daichi calls out to them.

Kiyoko and Yachi, each holding an array of toy cars, join Tanaka and Noya. “Your hair would look nice in a bun!” Yachi says. Asahi looks at her. “Really?”

Yachi nods, fiddling with a yellow car. “Yeah! You’ll be a cool action hero!”

Asahi smiles lightly. “Thank you, Yachi-chan,” he says, relaxing a little. Suga continues to unknot Asahi’s hair.

Kiyoko briefly leaves to get Asahi a fuzzy Teddy bear. She quietly hands it to the long-haired boy with a sof smile.

“Kiyoko is so nice!” Noya says and excitedly adds, “Let’s follow her example, Ryuu!”

“Noya-san, you’re so smart,” Tanaka responds with a grin. They race around to find toys for Asahi.

“That’s okay!” Asahi tries to tell them but they pay no heed.

By the time Suga is done, Asahi is covered with pillows and blankets and many toys. Suga laughs and gives the long-haired boy a hug. “Your hair is all done. And on the bright side, look at how much your friends care about you.”

Asahi gets off Suga’s lap and after thanking him, hugs Kiyoko, Yachi, Noya, and Tanaka.

Suga and Daichi share a look of pride. Even though raising their crows is a hard and challenging job, they wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
